


What Lies in the Past

by SilverRayan



Series: Boundaries [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are those who believe that certain boundaries shouldn't be crossed. When they are, mechs disappear. Soundwave has been taken from their home and the Seekers are out for energon. Across Boundaries sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies in the Past

Soundwave watched as his mates took their younglings for their first flying lesson. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw were growing up so fast; already they'd had their first youngling upgrade. The twins were smart and mischievous, and had quickly figured out how to activate their thrusters. The little devils had nearly given him a spark attack when they had shot off the balcony of the family's spire, and hovered several thousand feet above the ground. So now there they were, with Soundwave standing on the balcony, watching as his seekers taught their younglings the joys of flight.

Sometimes he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He was Consort to the Royal Trine, who were loving, passionate mates and he had two beautiful sons. He had never imagined he would be free of the Council after that Kaon senator had sold him to Iacon.

Not wanting to get lost in dark thoughts he focused on the ecstatic squeals of his younglings. Buzzsaw shrieked, diving for his Carrier.

"Carrier! Sire and Creator are kissing!" In the background Lazerbeak was making noises of disgust.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Soundwave looked up and quickly found Starscream and Skywarp hovering in the sky exchanging chaste kisses. They broke apart at the giggly cries.

"Oh, what's this? Trying to get us in trouble with Carrier, little ones? Well, we can't have that!" The older seekers dove for the twins, who screamed and flew away as fast at their little wings could carry them. Soundwave laughed.

"You are happy." Strong blue arms wrapped around his waist. Smiling, the younger mech leaned back into Thundercracker.

"Yes." Together the pair watched as their family played.

"I am glad you came to us 'Wave. I shudder to think of what life would have been like without you and our younglings." Coming from Thundercracker, who would have had a good life either way, that was an amazing compliment. White cheeks flushed softly. The seekers found it incredibly cute that he blushed so easily; they made sure to compliment him often.

"Perhaps, it's time to call them in. It is almost time for the evening cycle meal."

"We know," suddenly Skywarp and Starscream were there, cradling two exhausted flyers.

"Come," Star said, "we should get cleaned up; we are taking the meal with the Tarnian delegation."

"I will put the twins down for recharge and join you shortly." Starscream nodded and passed Buzzsaw to the sapphire mech, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he did so. Skywarp also stole a kiss as he gave Soundwave their youngest mechling.

"Don't take too long."

"I won't," the Consort said quietly. He left his lovers, and headed for the nursery.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate-filled optics watched the family from the shadows. They were disgusting, unnatural. Seekers were the Spawn of Unicron, and for a ground mech to breed with them, to be planning a Sacred Bonding Ceremony even? It was a betrayal of the worst kind. But he would fix that.

His orders were to bring Soundwave in alive. The abominations too, if he could manage it. He knew however, that the sapphire mech would fight to the death to protect them, so it would be easier leave them behind. They would be his ticket to securing the Kaonite.

He stalked the Carrier and his creations through the palace, slipping ahead of them when a passing servant stopped to coo over the brats. He knew where they were going.

The nursery was dimly lit, which suited his purpose just fine. He positioned himself where he wouldn't be noticed, and waited. It wasn't long before the whore's light pedesteps echoed in the empty corridor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundwave laughed as Lazerbeak scowled at him. The mechling was exhausted but he was still determined to fight going into recharge.

"No Carrier!" he cried, shaking a tiny finger at his creator, "don't want to 'charge!" Pressing a gentle kiss to the angry sparkling's head, he said,

"I know darling, but it is time for all little mechs and femmes to go to their berths. Besides, we are going crystal tasting tomorrow to choose what flavors will be served at the Bonding Ceremony and then we are going to see the Skydancers perform. Surely you want to have the energy for that?"

"…yes," came the petulant reply.

"Good, then you need to recharge." Soundwave said a quick word of thanks that Buzzsaw seemed to love recharging, and was already doing so, curled up against the plating of his Carrier's chassis. Now that his youngest was no longer fighting it, he seemed to be slipping into 'charge quickly too. As soon as he had the twins settled he could join his mates and the Tarnian delegation. He didn't want to offend them by not showing up. They were there to honor his and his mates' engagement, after all.

Shifting Buzzsaw carefully, Soundwave opened the door to his creations' room. Stepping over the threshold he moved to turn the lights onto one hundred percent. Sharp metal against his throat stopped him.

"Scream, and I will kill you and those abominations you call sparklings." Soundwave froze. The mech at his back smiled cruelly against his plating. The hot vents against his neck made his energon congeal in his lines. "Good mech. Now, here is what you are going to do: you are going to put those vile creatures down and come with me quietly. If you give me any grief I will send someone back here to slit their throats. Understand?" The telepath nodded, wincing as the blade bit into his throat. Rivulets of energon snaked down from the cut. "Get moving."

Trembling, the young mech crossed the room to his twins' crib. He placed them down gently, doing his best not to wake them. He gave them each a soft kiss, trying to memorize how they looked, so peaceful and serene. He prayed he would see them again.

A rough hand on his shoulder pulled him away from his sparklings. Soundwave didn't fight it; he couldn't risk their lives. The smaller mech moved passively as his captor dragged him from the room and through the halls of his home. Suddenly there was a sharp prick in the back of his neck; the world blurred and the telepath stumbled. Soundwave didn't bother to try and get up as the world went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream frowned; Soundwave had been gone for a long time. The party had already been seated and appetizers were about to be served. He was just about to excuse himself to go see what was keeping their mate when his Creator/Creation bond lit up with panic.

/HelphelphelpfearterrorCarrie rhelp!/ All three of the Royal Trine leapt to their pedes, startling their guests. Thundercracker and Skywarp flew from the room and Starscream paused only for a second to address the ambassador.

"Excuse us, there is a problem in the nursery." Lord Wheeljack nodded agreeably. Starscream wasted no further time on pleasantries, easily catching up to his mates.

They burst into the nursery, weapons drawn. Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak were wrapped around each other, sobbing hysterically. Pale spatters of fresh energon dotted their frames, glistening in the low light. Both twins looked up as their Creators entered, relief flooding the bond.

"Bad mech took Carrier! Hurt him!" Lazerbeak sobbed. "Save Carrier!"

"We will, little ones. We will get Carrier back," Starscream promised.

:Skywarp, stay with our littles. Get them somewhere safe. We don't know if they are targets too. Thunder, with me. I want the entire guard searching for Soundwave. Whoever did this will suffer.: A sense of murder/hate/worry/revenge was all the agreement he needed. Skywarp immediately scooped up his shrieking offspring and left without a word. There was a bomb shelter in the palace spire. That thing would survive the apocalypse; no one would reach their sparkings there.

All over Vos, seekers were launching into the sky, answering the call of their Winglords. Almost everyone had grown fond of the shy wingkin their rulers had taken as Consort, and they were furious that their Elite had been attacked in their own home. Energon would stain the streets of Iacon this cycle. The Council would have to pray to Primus for mercy because the seekers would show them none.


End file.
